FulFill My Fantasies
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Yugi has been avoiding sleep due to dreams of himself and Yami. When Yami finds out, how will he help Yugi? Better than it sounds. Y & Y My first fic of this show, review. No Flames.


**_My VERY FIRST Yu-Gi-Oh! FanFic, so please go easy. But don't hesitate to tell me how to improve. Criticism is very helpful, just please don't be too harsh. Well, please enjoy!_**

**_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters. This was inspired by tavia454's story Mistaken Assumptions-Chapter 10. I hope she doesn't think I stole anything, if it seems familiar to her in anyway. This is entirely my story, just inspired by hers._**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

Yugi sighed sleepily. He looked over at his millennium puzzle lying on his desk, the glow from the sunlight coming through his window making it glisten. He looked out his window with tired eyes. He hasn't been sleeping well for the past several nights. He tried to reassure his friends he was fine, but they only looked at him with worry.

He rubbed his eyes and let out a big yawn, soon finding the transparent form of the spirit inside the puzzle sitting alongside him on his bed.

"You're exhausted, Yugi. Why not rest?" He asked. Yugi looked away from the reason for his sleepless nights, shaking his head solemnly.

"I'm fine..." He said in a whisper. Atemu didn't believe him, not understanding why he was so tired. Was sleep that hard for him? The dark circles under Yugi's eyes and the clear look of exhaustion were hard to miss.

"You've been up for several nights. Why?" Atemu insisted gently. Yugi sighed sleepily, his eyes on his bed.

"It's nothing to worry about.." He tried to play it off with a smile, but images from his dreams flashed through his mind's eye, that made him gasp and look away, managing a faint blush. Atemu only nodded once and returned to the puzzle.

Letting out a breath, Yugi glanced at the puzzle again. For some strange reason, Yugi's care for the spirit inside the puzzle moved away and grew into an attraction. While not having time to come to terms with the sudden change, it soon transitioned into a strong lust. Erotic, sensual dreams started to occur not long after, and fearing the spirit may witness them through their strong connection, he forced himself to remain awake.

Confused, and ashamed, Yugi remained in his room, struggling to come to terms with this change. _What does it mean? _He thought before remembering to keep his thoughts to himself, fear of concerning Atemu more.

"What does what mean?" Atemu asked, having appeared beside Yugi again once the single thought had slipped from Yugi's control on it. Yugi shook his head slowly, refusing to look into Atemu's eyes, afraid of what would play out in his mind, afraid he may see it. "Yugi?" He said with concern.

A sudden wave of exhaustion hit Yugi, and he closed his eyes halfway, wanting to give into the sleep he so desperately needed. Atemu kept his gaze fixated on the younger, smaller teen, wondering what was going on. He could see he was fighting his sleep, and wished to be solid, and be able to help.

Atemu, too, had a strong attraction for the younger teen. He did not have dreams of them making love like Yugi did, but he had strong feelings for him. He watched as Yugi's eyes struggled to close, seeing that he was fighting to keep them open. "Do not fight your sleep, Yugi." Atemu said in a soft tone. Yugi subconsciously lifted his tired eyes to Atemu's, a vivid image playing out in his mind once more.

Shutting his eyes tightly, he looked away with shame. He didn't understand these feelings. He didn't understand these dreams. He didn't deny the feelings, but he didn't know where they came from. Why was he having sensual fantasies about Atemu?

Atemu's eyes widened when he saw Yugi look away from him abruptly. Confused, he lifted a transparent hand, wishing to be able to touch Yugi. Looking at his hand, he willed for some miracle to have a moment of being solid and be able to reach out to Yugi. He looked back at Yugi, seeing he had laid down. He blinked in surprise and wondered how he had missed the action being done. Yugi kept his eyes open a fraction, looking past Atemu.

Atemu moved and sat closer by Yugi, startling the exhausted boy. Looking into Atemu's worried eyes, Yugi was scared when he realized he couldn't look away. Praying to the Gods he didn't see his dreams as they flashed through his mind.

Hoping he didn't see what he was seeing. Their bodies pressed together, slick with thin sweat and the feel of his powerful thrusts in and out of him. But, with how deep he could see into Atemu's eyes, he felt himself shrinking into himself, knowing all too well, with the realization playing across his features, he had seen it as well.

Atemu sat up straighter, not taking his eyes from Yugi's as he watched the younger teen's images flow through his mind. Both boys blushed profusely and Yugi struggled for a way to explain himself.

"I-I'm sorry..." Yugi forced his eyes from Atemu's, watching the images fade slowly. Atemu blinked his eyes into focus and he looked at Yugi again. "I didn't mean for it to happen.." Yugi whispered, his face flushed with shame.

Finally managing coherent words, Atemu asked, "is this why you have been having trouble sleeping?" Yugi brought his right hand up to his mouth, covering it lightly as he nodded. "Yugi..." Though his name came out soft, Yugi still flinched and closed his eyes tightly. Reaching out with a transparent hand, he brushed it along Yugi's cheek, not feeling anything from the action. He pulled his hand back with a sigh. How could he console this fearful boy with words?

First, he had to come to terms with how the knowledge of what had been causing Yugi lack of sleep, felt to him. For one, he was relieved knowing his attraction wasn't one-sided. Two, he was amazed someone so innocent and pure hearted as Yugi could manage dreams so vivid and erotic. And lastly, he was determined to find a way to help Yugi understand he had no reason to fear.

Unsure if the silence was a good thing, Yugi opened his eyes hesitantly and instantly they locked with Atemu's warm and confident ones. "Yugi, you have no reason to fear my knowledge of your dreams." Yugi blinked and lowered his eyes with a blush. Words were not working, Atemu realized. He had to keep trying, knowing words were his only way. "Yugi, look at me." Atemu ordered gently. Yugi did so reluctantly. "I am not upset. I feel relieved." Yugi's eyes met Atemu's, confusion in them. "Yes, I have these feelings as well. I just haven't had dreams of them, as you have." Yugi's eyes lowered, still uneasy about the fact that Atemu now knew.

Atemu looked down at his body, wishing so much that he could ease Yugi's fear and shame with proving what he had said. He lifted his hand, wishing with all his might to be solid long enough to reassure, and maybe even pleasure, Yugi. The idea seemed to fit in his mind, and it didn't seem like a bad one in the least.

In his past, he had been with plenty of women and every so often, men, he knew how to please Yugi's body. He scanned the boy's form, he knew, if he ever had the chance, he knew he'd have to be gentle. Just the thought of harming Yugi in anyway sent guilt to his heart.

The sudden glowing of the millennium puzzle startled both boys. The insignia of the eye on the puzzle soon appeared on Atemu's forehead. The brightness increased, forcing Yugi to shield his eyes until it slowly dimmed, then died down. Uncovering his eyes, he looked into Atemu's eyes. Blinking when he realized, he couldn't see through him. He sat up quickly in surprise. Was he really solid? Or was it another fantasy? Had he fallen asleep without knowing? _Is this real? _Yugi wondered, and Atemu smiled, having heard the thought.

"Yes, Yugi. This is real." Atemu said. "The millennium puzzle has granted my wish to be solid. If I am correct, it will only last a few hours." Yugi's eyes saddened at realizing, not only was it limited, but he also knew the thought of actually having his fantasies come true made him slightly uneasy.

"A-Atemu...?" Yugi's voice was soft. "Why did you want to become solid?" He asked in a low voice. Atemu smiled.

"Is it not obvious?" Atemu asked, making Yugi blush when he confirmed his thoughts with a nod. "I want to make your fantasies come true, Yugi." This not only startled Yugi, but it also made him anxious. Was he being serious? He knew deep down he had meant it.

"What?" was all Yugi could manage. Atemu smiled.

"Yugi." Their eyes met. "I want to make love to you." Yugi's face turned a dark scarlet at Atemu's blunt announcement. Atemu took in the silence, and was unsure if maybe he had been too straight forward. "Yugi?" Yugi broke their eye contact. Atemu was sure this was what Yugi wanted, no, needed. Why was he being so timid when he was more than willing to give himself to him? "Do you not want me to?" Atemu asked.

"It's not that..." Yugi said. Atemu smiled and reached out, finally able to grab hold of Yugi. He tilted his chin up, relishing at his softness.

"Then what?" He asked gently. Yugi blushed, feeling a slight shiver at the simple contact.

"It's just...I never...I haven't...I'm still a..." His voice trailed off as he lowered his eyes. Atemu was confused at first, until he quickly put two and two together.

"You're still pure?" He asked. Yugi nodded once. "I know. It is part of the reason as to why I am asking you this. Yugi, will you allow me to pleasure you beyond your wildest dreams?" Yugi met his eyes and couldn't miss the lust they held. Feeling his own longing and anxiety fill him, he managed a nod, blushing brightly. Atemu smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi, drawing him closer, loving the way his body fit against his.

"A-Atemu...?" Yugi whispered as he felt the bed under him as Atemu laid him down, his weight pinning him to the bed. "Will-will it hurt?" He asked. Atemu nuzzled Yugi's neck, loving that he could finally feel him, smell him up close.

"Yes, there will be pain. But the pleasure I'm going to give to you will drown out the pain." Atemu whispered in his ear. Yugi shivered and let out a shaky breath. Lifting his head from Yugi's warm neck, he covered his mouth with his own. Yugi kissed back. The kiss started off gentle, showing Yugi that Atemu had every intention of being gentle with him. Yugi gasped at the feel of Atemu's tongue prodding his lips a minute later, giving him the access the action was calling for.

Moaning at Yugi's sweetness, Atemu deepened the kiss, coaxing gently, Yugi's tongue out to play. Yugi shuddered and held onto Atemu's upper arms, tilting his head to the side, locking their mouths together. He let his tongue play with Atemu's and soon, a battle of dominance was in the process. Moaning into the kiss, Yugi was dimly aware of Atemu removing both their clothing, leaving only their undergarments on them. How he had managed to do so without breaking their heated kiss, he'd never know.

After winning the battle, Atemu went to work unlocking Yugi's pleasure points with his hands and mouth. Gasping at each and every action Atemu did to his body, Yugi tangled his hands in Atemu's hair as his face now rested against his chest, teasing and prodding his now erect nipples. Yugi whimpered and arched his back, feeling his member harden.

Atemu relished at Yugi's soft gasps and the sensuous way he arched his back, he was fully aware of Yugi's hard member pressing against his stomach. His own hardening instantly. Lighting a fire under every part of Yugi's body he touched with his hands and mouth, Atemu could feel the heat radiating under him. Gliding his fingertips along Yugi's sides, he met his eyes.

He said nothing as he removed his underwear first, then went to work on Yugi's. Once it was off, Yugi struggled to keep himself hidden from Atemu's eyes. "Yugi, please, don't be afraid. I promise you, I won't hurt you. Allow me to see you, let me please you." Atemu whispered in Yugi's ear, then taking his earlobe and suckling it gently. Yugi gasped and let out a moan, arching his back high off the bed.

"A-Atemu..." Yugi panted. Atemu smirked, having found another pleasure spot on his body. Yugi relaxed his legs and shuddered as Atemu's hand wrapped itself around his throbbing length. "Ah!" Yugi moaned, arching his back and bucking his hips.

"You like it?" Atemu asked hoarsely. Yugi's member twitched under Atemu's skillful hand and he gasped.

"I-I..do.." Yugi barely got out. Atemu chuckled, the sound sending a violent rush of shivers through Yugi's already heated body. Removing his hand from Yugi's member. Yugi whimpered at the loss, but then he went tense when he felt Atemu's fingers at his entrance. "A-At-temu..." Yugi whispered, reaching for the arm the hand was connected to fearfully.

"Relax, Yugi." Atemu said, grabbing his hand with his free one. "I promise, I won't hurt you." Yugi's eyes had fear in them.

"Atemu..?" Yugi whispered as Atemu's finger slipped inside him. Yugi let in a sharp breath as Atemu rolled his finger around on the inside, loosening the tightness of Yugi's entrance. Diving his finger further in slowly, Atemu watched Yugi's face intently, watching his eyes close and he shivered involuntarily. "Ha! Ah!" Yugi gasped and bucked, allowing Atemu's finger to slid in further. Atemu smirked, caressing Yugi's cheek gently. He inserted another finger and began to pump them in and out slowly, allowing Yugi to get the feel of what was soon to come.

Moaning and writhing under Atemu and his fingers, Yugi couldn't believe the pleasure he was experiencing. _Even my dreams didn't hold so much pleasure..._Yugi thought, hearing a faint chuckle as Atemu had heard his thought.

"So you _do_ like it." Atemu stated. He hit a spot and Yugi's eyes shot open as a large wave of pleasure flooded him. He arched his back and let out a cry of passion. Interested, and curious, Atem raised an eyebrow as he smirked, repeating the action and getting the same response. He continued the action until Yugi was quivering violently under him, close to coming.

"A-Atemu.." Yugi moaned as he pulled his fingers out. "I-I need to..." His member throbbed painfully as his release was so close. Atemu grabbed his hands and held them above his head with his left one.

"You need _what_?" Atemu asked. Yugi blushed and found himself too shy to respond. "I can't please you, until I know what you want." He said gently, caressing Yugi's cheek and then pecking his lips softly. His hand trailed down to Yugi's hard and pulsating member, deliberately teasing him as he ran his finger along it. Yugi moaned, closing his eyes and arching his back.

"P-please...Atemu...I need to co-" He fell silent as Atemu grabbed his member fully.

"Say it. Yugi, you have to say it." Atemu said.

"I-I need to come, Atemu. Please..." Yugi whispered, praying to the Gods he'd finish what he had started. Smirking, Atemu leaned down and gave him a heated kiss as he gave Yugi's stiff member a good few more pumps before he cried out against the kiss, coming intensely. Atemu moaned as he pulled back from the kiss, wanting to see how the aftermath of such an intense orgasm left Yugi while releasing his hands.

Panting and sweaty, Yugi kept his eyes closed. Tears of pleasure caught on his eyelashes. Letting in a shaky breath, he felt Atemu getting into position. He opened his glazed eyes and looked at him. "Yugi, this will hurt less if you try not to tense up. OK?" Yugi's eyes came into focus and he couldn't help but feel frightened. He grabbed onto Atemu's shoulders and let out the breath he had inhaled slowly.

"Atemu?" He whispered as he pushed into him. He inhaled sharply and struggled to relax, closing his eyes tightly.

"Relax," he whispered in Yugi's ear.

"..It hurts...!" He gasped as he continued pushing into him. "Atemu! Please!" Atemu covered his mouth with his in a soft brushing of skin on skin. _Atemu!_ Yugi called through his mind. _It hurts so much!_ Atemu was almost there. As long as Yugi continued to relax, it'd be done soon.

_I know, Yugi. Just relax, I'm almost there. _Atemu replied and within several seconds, he was fully inside him. He pulled his lips from Yugi's, but not before pecking them softly. He rested his forehead against Yugi's allowing him the chance to adjust to him being inside os him. Panting hard and letting a few tears escape his eyes, Yugi slowly opened his eyes. He met Atemu's, feeling the pain dull some.

Now what? Yugi wondered. What comes next? Lifting his head from Yugi's, Atemu grabbed Yugi's hips and pulled out, then thrust back in slowly. The action startled Yugi, who gasped as dots flooded his vision.

Chuckling at his reaction, Atemu repeated it. Yugi cried out, clinging to Atemu's upper arms.

"Oh! A-At-Atemu!" His slow thrusts were driving Yugi insane. He felt the same burning sensation filling him from earlier as he knew he was soon going to come again. "Atemu! Harder!" Yugi whimpered. Atemu chuckled and did as he asked. His thrusts now harder, the force burying Yugi into the bed. Atemu could feel his own release creeping up on him, but he struggled against it, wanting Yugi's pleasure to be his first priority.

Yugi gasped as he gave Atemu better access, and with that done, he began grinding against his spot. The action not only doubled both their pleasure, but increased Yugi's flame of his orgasm. "A-Atemu! I'm going to...!" Hearing Yugi, Atemu eased up on holding back his own climax.

"Yugi, come for me!" Atemu moaned, thrusting faster, grinding harder on his spot. Arching his back high off the bed, Yugi came and not a secong later, so did Atemu. Shuddering violently, Yugi was startled as Atemu resumed his thrusts.

Moaning as he was instantly feeling another coil of an orgasm fill him, Yugi bucked along with Atemu's thrusts. "Oh...Gods! Atemu!" Yugi cried, pulling him down for a rough, passionate kiss. Within a few more minutes of the intense lovemaking, both climaxed again and were spent.

Withdrawing himself from Yugi, Atemu laid next to him. Both were breathing raggedly and covered in sweat. "Does...this beat your dreams?" Atemu asked Yugi breathlessly. Yugi smiled and turned onto his side, cuddling close to Atemu.

"This is a dream come true." Yugi said, closing his eyes as he was soon asleep, catching up on his week of sleepless nights as well as making up for all the energy he had managed to have with Atemu.

Smiling, Atemu pulled Yugi close and placed featherlight kisses along his face, enjoying what he could of holding Yugi close, being able to feel him. He told himself, he would stay awake until he knew his time would run out. He didn't know when the millennium puzzle would let him be able to do this again. He would take full advantage of this.

Covering them up, he wrapped his arms over Yugi, closing his eyes to take in this whole thing more completely.


End file.
